Could It Be Love?
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT U] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Twoshot. Karena kita tak bisa memilih pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. AU/BL/OOC/Typo/Alur-Express(?). RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Taeyong ingin sekali menjerit senang, tapi itu akan sangat tidak keren. Makanya, ia hanya akan memasang tampang datar dan diam-diam menjerit dalam hati.

Hari ini mungkin hari baiknya, karena sesuatu yang _monumental_ baru saja terjadi padanya.

Itu adalah kali pertama ia bersyukur ketika sesuatu mengotori bagian depan jaket kesayangannya. Lee Taeyong, sang _mishophobia_ , bersyukur barangnya terkena noda.

"Maafkan aku, Taeyong _-ah_."

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung._ "

Yah. Bagaimana ia tidak bersyukur jika yang baru saja menabrak dan menumpahkan seluruh isi _bubble tea vanilla_ ke bagian depan jaket kesayangannya adalah Oh Sehun. Pemuda tinggi yang menawan, tampan, cerdas, dan juga merupakan salah satu seniornya di _club_ _dance_. Oh Sehun si pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan kesan _dingin_ nya. Seseorang yang sudah ia taksir lebih dari tiga bulan lalu. Meski Taeyong yakin Sehun tidak pernah tahu. Dan dia juga tidak ada rencana untuk mengaku dalam waktu dekat.

Sehun itu _lurus_. Empat mantan cantiknya menjadi isyarat yang jelas bagi Taeyong untuk _tahu diri_.

Tapi hati dan perasaan merupakan dua hal yang teramat merepotkan. Sehingga meskipun Taeyong hampir yakin 99% Sehun _lurus,_ ia masih saja tak bisa mencegah hati dan perasaannya untuk tak jatuh pada pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

…

* * *

 _ **COULD IT BE LOVE?**_

NCT-U & EXO © SM Entertaiment

AU / BL / OOC(s) / Typo (s)

 _Hope you like it~_

…

* * *

Ketika Taeyong pertama kali mengatakan perasaannya kepada Jaehyun, tiga bulan lalu, _dongsaeng_ sekaligus teman terbaiknya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh yang tak bisa Taeyong deskripsikan. _Apa itu pandangan kasihan?_

"Apa?"

"Hentikan saja, _hyung._ " Jaehyun yang tadi sempat berhenti dari kegiatannya, kini mulai melanjutkan membaca. Keduanya sedang duduk di bawah pohon sebuah taman, tepat di depan danau kecil. "Cinta tak berbalas itu lebih menyakitkan dari yang kau kira." Jaehyun mengatakan dengan nada yang serius, seolah dirinya sudah berpengalaman dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Padahal Jaehyun dua tahun lebih muda darinya, dan setahu Taeyong, ia hanya pernah berpacaran sekali.

"Katakan itu pada hatiku," Taeyong menggerutu sambil berdiri dan melemparkan kerikil ke permukaan danau, membuat benda kecil itu memantul beberapa kali sebelum tenggelam ke dasar kolam. "Karena walaupun aku mau, ini tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. Bergumam lirih, " _Aku tahu rasanya."_

" _Hm_? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Jaehyun _-ah_?" Taeyong berbalik menatapnya dengan bingung dan Jaehyun seketika memasang senyum manisnya, mengatakan jika yang didengarnya mungkin hanya desing angin.

Mengangkat bahu, Taeyong membungkuk, mulai memilih kerikil lain dan memungutnya dari tanah.

Mendesah tanpa suara, Jaehyun menyaksikan _hyung_ nya itu kembali melempar kerikil. Tapi kali ini kerikil itu tidak memantul di atas air seperti lemparan-lemparan sebelumnya. Melainkan langsung tenggelam ke dasar kolam, tenggelam dengan cara yang sama dengan hati dan perasaan Jaehyun saat ini.

Diantara semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa harus Oh Sehun, _hyung_?

…

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Taeyong mendapatkan hari terburuk dalam hidupnya pada pelajaran sejarah. Park- _sonsaeng,_ yang mendapatinya tertidur selama jam pelajaran memberikannya tugas _resume_ buku sejarah setebal tiga inchi, yang harus ia ambil di perpustakaan. Taeyong yang biasanya hanya membaca komik tentunya menggerutu.

"Ini dia," gumam Taeyong saat buku yang dimaksud sudah ada di tangan.

'… _hun―!_ '

Alis Taeyong berkerut saat mendengar suara dari balik rak-rak di barisan belakang. Dengan penasaran, ia yang tadinya akan langsung pergi dari tempat itu, langsung berbalik arah. Langkahnya membawanya mendekat, mendekati rak-rak buku barisan belakang yang sepi. Hanya untuk merasakan patah hati.

 _Oh Sehun sedang mencium seseorang._

 _Dan orang itu adalah ketua club dancenya._

 _Kim Jongin._

Jadi selama ini…

Buku di tangannya terjatuh. Dan ia tak repot-repot untuk menengok ke belakang.

 _Sial_.

Kenapa air matanya tidak bisa berhenti?

…

* * *

Dalam keadaan linglung, Taeyong entah bagaimana bisa menemukan jalan ke taman itu. Jaehyun duduk bersamanya. Ia yang memintanya untuk datang.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" Jaehyun menatap sang _hyung_ khawatir. Taeyong tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendengar pertanyaannya dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap udara kosong. Matanya yang sembab terlihat oleh Jaehyun. " _Hyung_ …"

Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun. "Jangan buat aku cerita sekarang," ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Jaehyun bisa melihat raut wajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi _hyung_ nya itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang terpancar jelas dari matanya. Sambil mendesah, Jaehyun mengambil ponsel dan _earphone_ dari tas. Dengan lembut ia memasangkan sebelah _earphone_ itu di telinga kiri sang _hyung_.

Dentingan piano terdengar.

Jaehyun merangkulnya, Taeyong merasakan jari-jari hangat Jaehyun memegang bahunya. Meski Jaehyun tidak tahu apa yang membuat _hyung_ nya itu bersedih, ia akan tetap melakukan ini. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _hyung_ ," bisiknya.

Dan hanya dengan seperti itu, rasa sakit di hati Taeyong sedikit kurang.

Ia memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma menenangkan dari Jaehyun, aroma familiar dari sang _saeng_ yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Taeyong memejamkan mata, mencoba mengosongkan semua pikirannya mengenai ciuman itu. Dari kepala, dan juga hatinya. Tapi itu tak bisa hilang.

Taeyong menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jaehyun. "Jaehyun _-ah_ … Sakit…"

.

* * *

Layar ponselnya menyala dari tempat peristirahatannya yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur, bersamaan dengan bunyi ' _ting_ ' pelan. Sebuah pesan masuk. Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi terbenam dalam bantal. Membuat matanya yang sembab terlihat. Ya, ia memang habis menangis. Bantalnya yang basah yang menjadi korban.

Dengan enggan ia memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel. Mengusap layarnya dan membuka pesan masuk.

 _Hyung-ku yang cengeng pasti sedang menangis._

Taeyong memutar mata. Tentu saja ia harusnya sudah mengira jika yang mengiriminya pesan adalah Jaehyun. Jari-jarinya menari di atas layar, mengetikkan pesan balasan.

 _Aku TIDAK menangis._

Tak lama pesan lain muncul

 _Jangan bohong, Hyung. Aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan dari halaman rumahmu. Haha. :P_

Taeyong tiba-tiba melompat dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela kamarnya. Menarik tirainya terbuka dengan kekuatan yang tidak perlu, menemukan Jaehyun berdiri di sana. Melambai padanya sambil terkekeh-kekeh memasang wajah geli.

Taeyong menutup tirainya lagi secepat kilat, berjalan ke arah cermin dan menatap bayangannya sendiri. Bagus, ia harusnya merapikan dulu tampilannya tadi.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Lagi.

 _Jangan abaikan aku, Hyung._

Taeyong menghela nafas, kembali berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka tirainya. Jaehyun masih berdiri di sana. Dan tangannya kembali sibuk mengetik.

 _Ada apa? Ini sudah malam dan kau mengganggu pemandangan._

Taeyong tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi cemberut Jaehyun saat membaca pesannya dari kaca jendela. Jendelanya itu memang tidak bisa dibuka. Bagian luar dari jendelanya sudah diteralis oleh Ayahnya sejak lama, karena Taeyong selalu kabur lewat sana. Ia menulis pesan lain dan dengan cepat mengirimnya.

 _Pulang dan kerjakan tugasmu sana, kiddo~_

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya, memberinya pandangan protes dari kejauhan. Taeyong tahu jika Jaehyun tak suka jika dipandang sebagai anak kecil, apalagi olehnya. Makanya ia sengaja. Justru disitu menariknya. Jaehyun yang bersikeras jika dirinya sudah _besar_ malah membuatnya terlihat makin kekanakkan. Lagipula Jaehyun memang lebih muda darinya dua tahun. Lagaknya saja yang sok dewasa, _huh_. Padahal ia hanya _bayi besar_.

Jaehyun terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, terlihat serius. Dan Taeyong menunggunya. Sambil mengamati _saeng_ nya _itu_ diam-diam, yang entah sejak kapan sudah tumbuh dengan baik. Ia dan Jaehyun sudah saling mengenal hampir sepuluh tahun. Dia yang dulu hanya setinggi bahunya, kini bahkan sudah jadi lebih tinggi darinya. Taeyong tersenyum mengingat masa kecil mereka.

2 pesan masuk berturut-turut.

 _Dan hyung akan menangis lagi? Tidak. Ayo keluar._

 _Ayo pergi mencari udara segar. Aku sedang jenuh, Hyung._

Taeyong memberikan jawaban berupa gelengan. Ia sedang tidak berniat untuk pergi kemanapun.

Pesan lagi

 _Ayo, hyung~ Aku akan mentraktirmu apa saja hari ini. Jadi ayo pergi~_

Taeyong kembali pada ponselnya.

 _Pergi kemana? Ini sudah malam. Aku sudah pakai piyama._

Jaehyun mengiriminya pesan lagi. Hanya beberapa detik berselang darinya.

 _Aku tunggu, Hyung. Sepuluh menit._

"Apa-apaan," desah Taeyong saat melihat balasan tak nyambung itu. Sudah dibilang ia tidak mau pergi, juga. Taeyong baru akan mulai membalas tapi begitu melirik, sosok Jaehyun sudah tak ada di sana. Taeyong mencari ke segala arah tapi tak menemukan siapapun. Taeyong mengerutkan kening. Juga sedikit merinding karena Jaehyun bisa menghilang secepat itu.

 _Tapi tadi itu benar-benar dia kan?_

Mengangkat bahu, Taeyong menarik tirainya lagi, menutup jendela-tak-bisa-dibuka-miliknya. Dengan menghela nafas berat ia menuju kasur. Memilih untuk pergi tidur saja. Tapi begitu ia sudah menyamankan diri di atas kasur, ia malah tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya berbaring, memandangi layar ponsel dan mulai membaca lagi pesan-pesan yang dikirim Jaehyun padanya― _chat history_ -nya tak pernah ia hapus. Tanpa sadar tangannya mulai mengetik;

 _Kau kemana―_

Taeyong menggeleng. Menghapus pesan yang baru saja terketik, dan mengantinya dengan;

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang―_

Menghapusnya lagi. Dan memulai mengetik lagi;

 _Sudah pulang? Baguslah. Aku akan menagih traktiran darimu lain kali―_

Taeyong cepat-cepat menaruh ponselnya. Setelah sekali lagi menghapus pesan yang baru saja ia ketik, setelah memandanginya lama. Ia merasa tak perlu untuk mengirimi Jaehyun pesan lagi, lalu kenapa tangannya bergerak sendiri? "Ah, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang," gumamnya. Menarik selimutnya sebatas dagu dan mulai memejamkan mata.

 _Jalja―_

" _Taeyong-ah, cepat turun, Nak! Ada Jaehyunnie!"_

 _Oh, shit._ Rupanya Jaehyun serius.

...

* * *

"Ayo pergi, _hyung_."

"Pemaksaan―" Taeyong melepas genggaman tangan Jaehyun. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, bersidekap. Menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba setelah ke luar dari pagar rumahnya. Licik sekali Jaehyun memaksanya pergi lewat ibunya hingga ia tak bisa menolak. Ia bahkan harus cepat-cepat berganti pakaian, dari piyamanya yang nyaman menjadi celana jeans, kaos dan jaket baseball. Ia juga tidak sempat menata rambutnya karena setiap semenit sekali ibunya akan berteriak agar ia cepat, berkata jika Jaehyun sudah menunggu. "Aku belum bilang setuju untuk pergi."

Jaehyun tertawa menanggapinya. " _Kan_ sudah aku bilang sepuluh menit, _Hyung_. Tapi kau tak keluar juga. Apa boleh buat―" Jaehyun merangkul sang hyung, tapi yang dirangkulnya malah menghindar dan berjalan duluan. Kentara sekali sedang ngambek. Jaehyun tersenyum sambil berlari menyusul, " _Hyung_ ~ jangan marah~"

Taeyong mendengus. Bayi besarnya mulai bertingkah _imut_. "Jangan ber _aegyo_ di depanku. Tidak akan mempan," ujarnya sadis. "Aku masih marah―"

" _Bbuing~ Bbuing_ ~"

"Jaehyun-ah―"

Tatapan tajam Taeyong pada akhirnya membuat Jaehyun berhenti. _Aegyo takkan berhasil_ , pikirnya. "Oke, oke, Hyung. Maaf―" Kekehnya. Bukannya Jaehyun takut dengan tatapan macam itu dari sang _hyung_ ―karena jujur saja ia sudah kebal. Hanya saja ia tak mau membuat _hyung_ nya tambah kesal. Karena ia mengajaknya keluar untuk menghiburnya. Ia mengamit tangan Taeyong, yang kali ini tak ditolak, dan mulai berjalan bersisian. " _Mm_ … Bagaimana dengan _chocholate_ _cake_ sebagai permintaan maaf?"

Mata Taeyong membesar. "Jangan coba-coba menyogokku―"

"Dan dua _scoop_ _ice cream―_ "

"― _Call_!" setujunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jaehyun tertawa. _Cookie monster_ memang hanya bisa ditaklukkan dengan makanan manis, pikirnya.

...

* * *

Jaehyun tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa merasakan perasaan cemburu pada sebuah benda berupa _slice chocholate cake._ Bagaimana hanya dengan kehadiran benda itu Taeyong- _hyung_ nya bisa terlihat sebahagia itu. Bukan hanya _chocholate cake_ sebenarnya, karena Taeyong memang mencintai semua makanan manis. Sebutannya saja _cookie monster_. Yah, apapun. Jaehyun hanya akan ikut senang jika _hyung_ nya itu bisa tersenyum seperti itu lebih sering lagi. Rasanya seperti kembali pada masa kecil mereka. Saat ia lima dan Taeyong tujuh. Ia merindukan masa-masa tak tahu malu mereka itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku pegal memegangi _ice cream_ -mu." Jaehyun memang sedang memegang _ice cream_ dua _scoop_ milik hyungnya itu―sogokan lain yang ia janjikan. Sementara sang pemilik masih terlalu menghayati acara memakan _cake_ nya.

"Anggap saja itu hukumanmu," balas Taeyong. Dengan sengaja memperlambat acara makannya. Jaehyun cemberut dibuatnya. Taeyong membuat potongan kecil dari _cake_ nya. "Aa." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkannya pada Jaehyun. Ia pengidap mishophobia, tapi berbagi dengan Jaehyun sudah dilakukan sejak lama. Jadi dia tidak keberatan.

Jaehyun membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati, menerima suapan itu. "Enak~"

Dan akhirnya cake itu pun habis.

Taeyong mengambil alih _ice cream_ nya, "Mau kemana sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Terserah,"jawab Jaehyun. Ia asik bermain dengan ponselnya, padahal sebenarnya sedang sibuk mencuri-curi pandang pada _hyung_ nya. Taeyong dan _ice cream_ itu perpaduan yang _imut_ sekali. Tapi tentu ia tak menyuarakannya keras-keras. Bisa habis dihajar dia jika berani bilang sang _hyung_ ―yang selalu mengaku dan berlagak _manly_ itu―dengan sebutan _imut_. " _Hyung_ ada ide?

"Bagaimana jika nonton film? Tapi sepertinya tidak ada film bagus. Atau ke _game station_? Kita bisa―"

"Oh? Taeyong _-ah_ , Hei."

Ucapan Taeyong terputus di tengah kalimat saat sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya. Untuk sedikit Taeyong membeku. Itu Oh Sehun. Dengan seseorang lain di belakangnya, Kim Jongin.

 _Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan mereka di tempat seperti ini?_

"Taeyong, tak kusangka bisa bertemu di sini," pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum, berjalan mendekat. "Kau bolos latihan hari ini. Kau tidak apa-apa _'kan_?"

Taeyong membalas senyum, terkejut dia bisa melakukannya. "Maaf, _Hyung_. Aku tidak enak badan tadi jadi langsung pulang." Dirinya sendiri bahkan terkejut dengan nada biasa-biasa saja yang ia keluarkan. "Sengaja ke sini, _Hyung_?"

"Ah, itu―" Jongin menunjuk Sehun yang kini sedang memesan di depan _counter_ dengan dagunya, "Sehun- _bodoh_ memaksaku menemaninya beli _bubble tea_ sebelum pulang. Dasar maniak," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas. Tak lama matanya memandang orang lain yang ada satu meja dengan Taeyong, membuat ekspresi bertanya.

Taeyong yang melihat itu langsung mengenalkan Jaehyun, "Ah, ini Jaehyun, _hyung_."

Jongin tersenyum pada Jaehyun dan Jaehyun membalasnya sopan.

Sehun kembali dengan cepat, dengan gelas plastik penuh perasa glukosa di tangannya. "Ayo." Ajak Sehun, setelah tersenyum kecil dan pamit pada Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Duluan ya, Taeyong, Jaehyun," pamitnya. "Kau hanya beli satu? Aku mana?" protes Jongin saat menyusul Sehun.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak mau." Sehun mencibir, "Kau sendiri yang bilang minuman seperti ini bisa bikin diabetes."

"Yah! Kau harus tetap belikan aku satu, Sehun- _bodoh_!"

Taeyong memandangi dua sosok itu dari belakang dengan pandangan kosong.

 _Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya lebih awal?_

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya. Perasaan sakit itu muncul lagi. Dua, tidak, berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

" _Hyung…_ "

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ayo pergi, _Hyung_ ," Jaehyun berdiri tiba-tiba dan menyeret Taeyong yang semi-sadar keluar dari toko. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membawa Taeyong ke sini. Diantara semua tempat kenapa harus tempat ini?

"Taman." Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Taeyong yang barusan berbicara, dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar, "Aku ingin pergi ke taman."

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Ya, _Hyung_. Kita ke taman."

...

* * *

Mereka berbaring di rumput, menatap langit malam yang terbentang jauh di atas mereka, menyerupai sebuah kanopi dan bertabur bintang-bintang denan sinar perak. Tidak ada awan malam ini dan langit terang benderang dengan cahaya dingin dari purnama. Taeyong tidak pernah tau ada tempat seindah ini, jika Jaehyun tak membawanya kemari. Bintang-bintang terlihat begitu jelas dari sini.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, meskipun masih tersisa perasaan sakit di hati Taeyong, tapi ia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Jaehyun. Karena Jaehyun selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

" _Hyung_?" Jaehyun memandang wajah sang _hyung_ dari samping.

" _Mm_?"

"Jadi… itu alasanmu menangis kemarin?"

Taeyong terdiam. Dan Jaehyun menganggap itu sebagai 'iya'.

Taeyong menghela nafasnya, sebelum mulai bicara,"Awalnya aku pikir jika dia itu _lurus_ , dan aku benar-benar tak ada harapan tapi masih dengan bodohnya menyukainya diam-diam. Karena bagiku itu sudah cukup." Taeyong memberi jeda, menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa sesutu menyengt matanya. "Tapi kemudian aku melihat mereka berdua di perpustakaan, berciuman, kau tahu? Dan saat itulah hatiku merasa sangat sakit. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang bersama dengannya? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kenapa bukan aku? Aku terus memikirkan itu." Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya, balik menatap Jaehyun, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pahit, "Aku bodoh, ya?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, berujar lirih, "Karena kita tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta, _Hyung_. Kau, dia―"

Taeyong membenarkan dalam hati,

"― _bahkan aku juga_ ―"

Tunggu. _Apa?_

 _Aku juga?_

"Kau juga sedang menyukai seseorang?" potong Taeyong, yang kini membalikkan posisi tubuhnya hingga terkurap,

Jaehyuntersentak, tiba-tiba saja gugup. "Aku― tidak―" Ia baru saja salah bicara.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tidak percaya. Ia menusuk pipi _saeng_ nya itu dengan jari telunjuk. "Jangan mengelak. Jaehyun _-ah_. Katakan, siapa orang yang tak beruntung karena disukai olehmu, _hm_?" Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaehyun.

"Hyung, menjauh sedikit―" Jaehyun berusaha mendudukkan dirinya tapi di tahan oleh tangan Taeyong. Yang kini bergerak semakin dekat, sampai menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantal.

"Katakan, siapa orangnya, Jaehyun- _ah_? Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita!" Ekspresi wajah Taeyong percampuran antara terkhianati sekaligus geli. "Aku kira seharusnya tak ada rahasia antara kita."

 _Hyung_ nya itu hanya sedang menggodanya, Jaehyun tahu sekali. "Aku― benar-benar tidak bisa bilang, _Hyung_ …" Jaehyun menutup matanya dengan punggung lengannya. Ia senang bisa mengalihkan perhatian sang _hyung_ dari persoalan Sehun-Jongin, tapi jika begini―

"Siapa?"

Kali ini Jaehyun membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Taeyong.

Taeyong mencoba untuk membuat Jaehyun kembali menghadapnya. Tapi sia-sia. Ia mengusap rambut saengnya itu dengan sayang. "Siapa, Jaehyun _-ah_?"

"…Seseorang yang menyukai orang lain."

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Taeyong untuk memaknai kalimat itu sejak suara lirih itu sampai di telinganya. Taeyong menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan kembali berbaring di samping Jaehyun, menghela napas berat yang sarat akan frustasi. Ia dan Jaehyun, kisah percintaan mereka satu alur rupanya. Taeyong tersenyum pahit, dan kemudian pikiran itu terlintas."Kenapa kita tak bisa saling menyukai saja? Itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah, _hm_."

Jaehyun tertawa, sebuah tawa yang terdengar kosong dan pahit di telinga Taeyong, tapi dia tak mengerti mengapa.

Taeyong mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaehyun, sahabat kecil sekaligus _saeng_ yang selalu ada untuknya. Lengannya melingkari pinggang Jaehyun, sementara hidungnya menempel pada bagian punggungnya, bernafas di sana. Taeyong tersenyum saat indera penciumannya mencium aroma familiar dengan efek menenangkan yang hanya dimiliki Jaehyun. Semuanya benar-benar terasa menjadi lebih baik dengan Jaehyun yang selalu ada bersamanya.

Semuanya. Kecuali jika malam ini Jaehyun hanya terdiam tak membalas pelukannya seperti biasanya. Dan ia juga merasa jika malam ini Jaehyun mulai tampak seperti menjaga jarak darinya, dan ia tak menyukainya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tentang _orang yang ia sukai_ itu, dan itu menunjukkan jika Jaehyun menolak untuk membiarkannya _ikut campur_ seperti seharusnya. Ia tahu Jaehyun sebaik ia mengenal dirinya sendiri, dan itu cukup untuk baginya untuk menyadari perbedaan kecil itu.

"Jika aku tidak mengenalmu, Jaehyun _-ah_. Aku akan benar-benar berpikir jika kau akan bilang jika orang yang kau cintai itu aku―" Taeyong tertawa akan lelucon yang ia buat dan menunggu Jaehyun tertawa juga. Tapi― tidak. Justru ia bisa merasakan tubuh di pelukannya itu menegang sesaat.

"Jaehyun- _ah_?" Suara Taeyong benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Ia membalik tubuh sang _saeng_ dan hatinya mencelos saat melihat Jaehyun yang terlihat hampir menangis. _Kenapa ia terlihat sangat terluka?_

" _Hyung…_ "

 _Kenapa?_

Taeyong menatap ke arahnya dalam campuran kekhawatiran dan kebingungan."Jaehyunie―?"

Dan saat itulah Jaehyun menarik wajah sang _hyung_ dan menciumnya.

"Mm―" Mata Taeyong mengerjap.

Jaehyun mencium bibir tipis itu seakan takkan ada hari esok. Mencium bibir manis itu dengan segala perasaan yang sudah ia pendam sekian lama. Mengecap sensasi menyenangkan yang selalu ia inginkan, meski akalnya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

 _Saranghae,_

… _Hyung_

* * *

 **-To be Continued-**

* * *

 _Akhh OOC paraah~ Alur kebut-kebutan~ Mianhaeyo~_

 _Twoshoot ya. Chapter depan udah end. Hehe. Maaf kalo aneh maksimal *tutup muka* *kabur*_

 _Ditunggu komentarnya~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Could It Be Love?**

 _Jaehyun x Taeyong_

NCT-U © SM Entertaiment

BL. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s)

.

* * *

Bibir Jaehyun yang memagut bibirnya terasa lembut. Taeyong bisa melihat wajah sang _saeng_ yang tengah menciumnya itu dari jarak dekat. Dan ia tidak bisa berkutik. Ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali karena otaknya terasa tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi. Tubuhnya kaku dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Debaran jantungnya bertalu tak menentu ketika Jaehyun mulai memiringkan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan sudut yang lebih nyaman untuk menciumnya, kembali memberikan tekanan lembut pada bibirnya, memagutnya beberapa kali.

 _Rasanya menggelitik tapi menyenangkan_ ―

Mungkin perasaan itu yang membuatnya, untuk sesaat, tanpa ia sadari membalas ciuman itu. Sebelum berakhir mendorong Jaehyun menjauh.

" _A-apa_ _itu tadi_?" Nafasnya tercekat. Kaget dan bingung dalam waktu bersamaan. Taeyong merasakan suaranya menghilang, bersamaan dengan terlepasnya tangan Jaehyun dari wajahnya.

Jaehyun membuka matanya yang sedari tertutup, menarik dirinya menjauh. "Maaf, _hyung_ ―"

Taeyong menatap hati-hati Jaehyun yang masih menunduk. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Orang yang aku cintai―" lirih Jaehyun, sebelum memandang Taeyong dan menyunggingkan senyum lemah, "Ya. Itu memang kau, _hyung_."

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. _Ini tidak mungkin_. Taeyong pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang, atau jika tidak Jaehyun pasti sedang bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin Jaehyun―orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai teman terbaik sekaligus _saeng_ nya itu berkata jika dia― _mencintainya_? Taeyong seakan tidak bisa merasakan apapun karena kaget. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika _saeng_ nya itu memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Padanya. "Tapi― tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa―"

"Kau menyukai orang lain dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, _hyung_." Jaehyun sungguh merasa takut saat melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang menatapnya saat itu. Dan ia mulai menyesali perbuatannya, karena bagi Jaehyun tatapan itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada harus berusaha menahan perasaannya selama ini. Sosok Taeyong yang pergi dari hidupnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak diinginkan olehnya. Kehilangan tawa dan kebersamaan mereka, Jaehyun tak bisa membayangkannya bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknya. Dan kini ia takut jika itu akan benar-benar terjadi karena kelakuan bodohnya. " _Hyung_ bisakah kita melupakan ini?" Jaehyun bisa melihat mata Taeyong membulat. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak mengatakan ini, karena dadanya serasa diremas. " Aku sungguh menyesal―"

"Kau baru saja menciumku!" Taeyong berteriak tak percaya, "Bagaimana aku bisa berpura-pura itu tidak pernah terja―"

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, _hyung_!" Jaehyun berteriak frustasi, membuat Taeyong tersentak. " _Sial_!" Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangan sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri, marah pada dirinya. Perasaan bersalah muncul lagi saat ia sadar jika ia baru saja membentak _hyung_ nya. "Maaf, _hyung_. Harusnya aku tak melakukan itu, tapi kau― _bukan ini bukan salahmu,_ tapi _aku_ , aku dengan bodohnya mengacaukan semuanya. Aku menyesal hyung, sungguh. Jadi… kumohon jangan membenciku…"

Taeyong yang masih diliputi bingung namun melihat Jaehyun yang sampai seperti itu akhirnya menghela nafas. _Seberapa besar ia telah membuat luka di hati Jaehyun selama ini?_ Taeyong merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia. "Aku tidak akan membencimu, Jaehyun- _ah_. Aku hanya―kaget, ya, _kaget_." Semuanya terasa serba salah baginya, ia masih bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. "Baiklah kita lupakan saja, _oke_? Anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi."

"Terimakasih, _hyung_ …"

Jaehyun menatapnya dengan senyum, dan itu membuat perut Taeyong bergejolak aneh.

.

* * *

Malam itu. Taeyong bergerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur meski sama sekali tak mengantuk. Bukan Oh Sehun yang mengisi pikirannya, tetapi seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, bahkan menjadi bagian dari dirinya untuk waktu yang lama. Ia memikirkan Jaehyun, memikirkan _saeng_ nya itu dengan sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya akan ia pikirkan dengan cara seperti itu.

Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya dan tanpa sadar melamun mengingat ciuman mereka di taman yang seakan bisa terekam jelas di pikirannya. Bagaimana bibir itu memagut bibirnya dan menekan bibirnya dengan lem―

"Apa yang kupikirkan!" Taeyong menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh badan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah karena terbakar. Jantungnya masih berdetak terlalu cepat dan ia mulai membayangkan wajah Jaehyun yang tersenyum manis padanya. Jaehyun, _saeng_ nya itu. _Kenapa dia tidak pernah melihat apa-apa sebelumnya?_

Taeyong masih sibuk melamun sampai sebuah ' _ting_ ' pelan terdengar dari ponselnya yang ia letakkan di samping bantal. Sebuah pesan masuk. Pada jam-jam seperti ini, hanya ada satu orang yang mungkin.

 _Hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur_

Jung Jaehyun.

 _Aku juga_

Dan meskipun Taeyong kini masih bingung dengan perasaannya, ia tetap membalas pesan itu. Mereka berdua sudah sepakat untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Meski Taeyong sendiri yakin jika dirinya bisa, karena semua yang berhubungan dengannya saat ini bisa membuat Taeyong mengingat kejadian _itu_ lagi.

 _Tok tok. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu alam mimpi tapi sepertinya pintunya tak mau terbuka. Hyung~ bagaimana ini?_

Taeyong tersenyum membaca pesannya.

.

* * *

Pesan terakhirnya mendapat balasan;

 _Selamat malam, Jaehyun-ah._

Dan Jaehyun tak bisa lebih senang dari itu.

"Ahh―" Jaehyun membuat suara frustrasi saat ia menaruh ponselnya. Dia kini menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Mencoba menahan perasaan senang berlebihan yang meletup di dadanya, karena seharusnya ia tak merasa begini. Ia tak boleh mengharap apapun. Karena ia sendiri yang meminta untuk menganggap kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi. Jaehyun benar-benar berharap sesuatu akan bisa menghapus kejadian ciuman itu dan mengembalikan semuanya seperti sebelumnya. Jadi ia bisa lebih cepat melupakan _perasaan_ nya.

Ia tak menginginkan perasaan ini sejak awal. Tidak pada _hyung_ nya itu, karena ia tahu perasaan semacam ini hanya akan merusak hubungan mereka. Tapi seperti apa yang ia bilang, kita tak dapat memilih pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta karena itu terjadi begitu saja.

Sudah sekitar enam bulan sejak Jaehyun menyadari perasaannya pada sang _hyung,_ dan semakin hari terasa semakin sulit baginya. Apalagi sejak tiga bulan terakhir saat Taeyong bercerita jika ia menyukai senior di _club dance_ nya, Oh Sehun, dan mulai menceritakan segala hal tentang sosok itu. Jaehyun harus merasakan hatinya patah tiap kali melihat ekspresi senang Taeyong saat menceritakan orang yang ia sukai.

Jaehyun ingin berhenti menyukai Taeyong- _hyung_ nya itu sejak lama. Tapi itu tak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

"Sudahlah." Jaehyun hanya akan menjalaninya saja mulai sekarang. Setidaknya satu beban yang selalu mengganggunya tiap malam sudah ia tanggalkan. Ia sudah menyatakan apa yang ingin ia nyatakan, dan yang menjadi pilihannya adalah untuk menganggap hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Itu keputusannya. Karena bagi Jaehyun bisa tetap berada di samping _hyung_ nya itu sudah cukup.

Ya. _Sudah cukup._

.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu cepat.

Sejak kejadian ciuman itu. Keduanya, Taeyong dan Jaehyun, mencoba untuk bertindak seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Tidak pernah ada malam dimana Jaehyun menciumnya dan mengatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi Taeyong tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Karena perbedaan itu tetaplah ada, meski tak ada satupun yang mau mengakuinya, dan memperbaiki hal itu.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong menghabiskan lebih sedikit waktu bersama. Selain karena ujian kelulusan (bagi Taeyong) dan ujian kenaikan kelas (bagi Jaehyun) semakin dekat, dan mereka mulai menyibukkan diri dengan belajar, Taeyong sadar jika Jaehyun mulai menjaga jarak darinya secara perlahan. Dan ia, yang masih merasa malu karena selalu teringat dengan kejadian itu, juga melakukan hal sama. Ia dan Jaehyun masih sering bertukar pesan, bertemu beberapa kali dalam seminggu, tapi semuanya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama terasa _aneh_ nya berbeda.

"Aku bisa gila…"

Taeyong mengeluh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitasnya sudah semakin dekat, dan ia tak juga bisa menghilangkan perasaan ganjil mengenai Jaehyun yang selalu menganggunya. Ia harus membereskan dulu hatinya sebelum benar-benar terfokus pada ujiannya.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya kini mengobrak-abrik semua benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan Jaehyun yang ia punya, mengenang semua kenangan dan kebersamaan mereka. Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang tak sebentar. Banyak hal yang ia lewati dan Jaehyun selalu ada di sana. Saat ia tertawa, menangis, marah, kesal. Selalu ada Jaehyun di sampingnya, menemaninya, bersamanya.

Dan Taeyong bahkan tak sadar jika nama Sehun sudah benar-benar terhapus dari benaknya sejak lama. Jantungnya kini tak berdebar untuk Sehun, tapi untuk sosok lain. Tergantikan sosok sang _saeng_ dan senyuman manisnya.

"Jaehyun _-ah_ …"

.

 _Apa ini cinta?_

 _Apa aku... mencintaimu?_

 _._

Ia merindukan Jaehyun. Dia benar-benar merindukannya.

.

* * *

"Apa Jaehyun ada?"

Taeyong sengaja datang ke kelas Jaehyun hari itu, tepat pada jam istirahat pertama. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya namun tidak aktif.

Teman sekelas yang ia tanya menjawab jika Jaehyun pergi ke kantin. Dan benar saja, _dongsaeng_ nya itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan teman-temannya. Dari kejauhan Taeyong bisa melihat senyuman lebar Jaehyun, yang rasanya sudah jarang ia temukan di wajah sang _saeng_ saat mereka bersama. Jaehyun lebih sering melemparkan senyum padanya sejak saat itu, dan itulah salah satu perubahan yang ia rasakan.

Niatannya untuk menemui Jaehyun tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan ia memilih pergi.

Setelah dua minggu, Taeyong masih tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya dari pertanyaan mengenai perasaannya terhadap Jaehyun. Tapi ia benar-benar merindukan sosok itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kebingungan, Taeyong mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi Jaehyun pesan;

 _Jaehyun-ah, aku sedang jenuh. Ayo temani aku makan cake dan ice cream._

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mendapat jawabannya.

 _Oke, hyung. Aku kerumahmu jam delapan._

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua minggu, Taeyong merasa benar-benar senang.

.

* * *

"Ayo pergi, _hyung_."

Jaehyun menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Taeyong di rumahnya malam itu. Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya sambil mengobrol ringan, namun masih terasa ada yang kurang. Jaehyun tidak mengamit tangannya seperti waktu itu.

Taeyong memesan hal yang sama seperti yang ia pesan sebelumnya. Satu _slice chocolate cake_ dan dua _scoop ice cream_ , yang kini dipegangi Jaehyun. Tapi saat ia mengambil sedikit potongan kecil dan _cake_ nya dan menawarkannya pada Jaehyun, pemuda itu menolaknya.

Jaehyun masih menceritakan mengenai pertandingan basket yang ia menangkan beberapa waktu lalu, yang Taeyong tak sempat lihat.

"Oh, hei, Taeyong! Jaehyun!'

Ada perasaan _déjà vu_ bagi keduanya saat melihat Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin menyapa dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong.

"Kita bertemu lagi," Jongin mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong di meja itu, tersenyum. Sementara Sehun berjalan ke _counter_ untuk memesan.

"Menemani Sehun- _hyung_ beli _bubble tea_ lagi, _hyung_?"

Jongin mengangguk, tertawa.

Mereka terlibat obrolan ringan. Dan selama itu Jaehyun tak mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Taeyong- _hyung_ nya. Bahkan sampai keduanya pamit dan meninggalkan toko, yang kali ini bahkan sampai berpegangan tangan.

Taeyong kembali memakan _cake_ nya seakan tak terganggu.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Mm_?" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun sebentar, memakan potongan terakhir dari _cake_ nya dan mengambil alih ice creamnya dan mulai memakannya. "Aku baik-baik, Jaehyun _-ah_ ," lanjutnya.

Jaehyun menatapnya tak percaya tapi mengangguk. "Baiklah," katanya, berusaha untuk tak terdengar khawatir. "Mau kemana setelah ini? Pulang?" tanya Jaehyun. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan _kenapa waktu berjalan lambat sekali?_

Taeyong menggeleng. "Aku mau ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?" Taeyong tersenyum, bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Jaehyun untuk mengikutinya meninggalkan tempat itu. "Mau kemana, _hyung_?"

Taeyong tak menjawabnya.

.

* * *

Mereka berbaring di rumput, menatap langit malam yang terbentang jauh di atas mereka, menyerupai sebuah kanopi dan bertabur bintang-bintang perak. Tidak ada awan malam ini dan langit terang benderang dengan cahaya dingin dari purnama. Bintang-bintang terlihat begitu jelas dari sini. Jaehyun tak menyangka akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Ia tak pernah mengira _hyung_ nya itu akan membawanya ke sini.

"Jaehyun- _ah_?"

" _Mm_?"

"Kapan pertama kali kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa, _hyung_?"

"Kalau kau… _menyukaiku_?"

Jaehyun membeku. _Kenapa hyungnya itu mau membahas hal ini sekarang?_ Ia harusnya menatap balik wajah sang _hyung_ yang kini menatapinya dari samping. Tapi ia merasa tak sanggup. Bintang-bintang di sana tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat menarik baginya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar tahu, _hyung_." Jaehyun menggeleng kecil, merasa sesuatu yang berusaha ia tahan sedemikian rupa tiba-tiba _kembali_. "Maksudku―aku benar-benar tak bisa memastikan kapan. Hanya saja... aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang _berbeda_. Dan itu semakin parah saat _hyung_ bilang menyukai seseorang dan orang itu Oh Sehun." Jaehyun berharap bahasan ini cepat berakhir. Atau semua yang ia lakukan selama minggu-minggu terakhir akan sia-sia."Aku merasa marah… tak nyaman dan _yah_ …sakit…begitulah. _Hyung_ tahu sendiri aku payah dalam mengunggapkan kata-kata."

"Tapi kenapa kau _menyukaiku_?"

Jaehyun menatap _hyung_ nya itu. " _Kenapa… hyung_ bertanya _?_ "

"Aku hanya penasaran."

Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya, menghela nafasnya. "Aku hanya―" perasaan tak menentu itu kembali mengganggunya. Jaehyun merasa pusing tiba-tiba, perutnya bergejolak aneh. "Aku juga berharap aku tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu, _hyung_. Setidaknya jika aku tahu aku bisa menemukan cara untuk berhenti. Karena menyukai seseorang itu menyebalkan... ketika orang itu tak balas menyukaimu."

"Lalu bagaimana jika orang itu ternyata juga menyukaimu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan sangat se― _apa_?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong kaget.

Taeyong duduk, tangannya perlahan mengelus kepala Jaehyun, beralih meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada pipi sang _saeng,_ mengusapnya pelan. Pikiran Jaehyun berkecambuk dan dadanya berdetak begitu keras saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Butuh beberapa menit jeda keheningan antara mereka. "Aku―" Taeyong menyerah mencoba untuk menempatkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata dan hanya mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Jaehyun sebagai gantinya.

Jaehyun mengerjap. Kaget.

Taeyong menutup matanya perlahan dan menggerakkan bibirnya, memagut bibir itu dan menunggu Jaehyun membalas. Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi.

 _Baik sepertinya cara ini takkan berhasil._

Taeyong menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sudah hendak langsung pergi dari sana dan berharap menghilang saja.

Tapi tangan Jaehyun menahannya.

" _Hyung_. Apa yang kau―" Jaehyun menatap lekat-lekat wajah sang _hyung_ yang tak mau balas menatapnya. Perasaan kagetnya berganti dengan gejolak perasaan senang saat ia mencoba mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia bahkan tak percaya dengan pikiran yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya ini. Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, dadanya berdebar kencang dan sesuatu serasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. " _Hyung_ … Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu― _padaku_?" bisiknya tak percaya.

Taeyong membuang muka, wajahnya semakin memerah. "A-aku hanya mengikuti caramu―"

" _Hyung!_ '

Taeyong terlonjak kaget. Jaehyun yang benar-benar senang langsung menarik tangan dan memeluk tubuh _hyung_ nya itu erat.

"Jaehyun―"

Dan Ia tak membiarkan satu kata lagipun terucap dari bibir tipis _hyung_ nya. Menyatukan bibir mereka dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang terasa lebih manis. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menangkup wajah sang _hyung_ sedangkan sebelah tangan yang lain, yang berada di pinggang Taeyong membawa tubuh kecil itu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

" _Hyung_ ―"

Ia memiringkan wajahnya, memagut bibir bawah Taeyong berkali-kali untuk meminta ijin. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk Taeyong mulai memejamkan mata, membuka celah bibirnya dengan senang hati agar Jaehyun dapat memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Rasanya―

" _Saranghae, Hyung_." Ini adalah malam yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah Jaehyun alami, yang mereka lalui bersama. Karena pada malam ini, sang _hyung_ membalas perasaannya.

Dan ini juga adalah malam yang paling berarti bagi Taeyong, karena pada akhirnya ia yakin. Jika yang ia rasakan pada Jaehyun memang _cinta_. " _Saranghae_ , Jaehyun _-ah_."

.

 _Ini adalah malam paling indah._

 _Karena pada malam ini, akhirnya mereka bisa bersama._

 _._

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 _Berakhir dengan gajenya. Lalala~_

 _Byul minta maaf kalo misalnya ini aneh sekali karena alurnya secepat kereta express dan banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Maklum, hehe. Semoga suka yah. Wkwk._

 _Tapi maaf nih berhubung Byul mau nonton NCT Life in Seoul jadi ga bisa balas review satu-satu *alasan*_ _Pokoknya terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang sudah favorite, follow dan meluangkan waktu mereview chapter sebelumnya;_

 **blakcpearl** **,** ShimYeonhae **,** **Sekar310** **,** **capungterbang** **,** **kim joungwook** **,** Guest **,** **ulfah. cuittybeams** **,** **martabakcoklat** **,** **bbykon** **,** **ayahana73** **,** jaeyongyong, jaeeeyong, Guest, Guesteu, **Flowyurin99** **,** **EunhyukJinyoung02**

 _Dan mau promote juga ff Byul yang judulnya_ _ **Catatan Hati Seorang Fans**_ _. Barangkali ada yang mau barengan curhat tentang kisah kasih jadi Kpopers. Wkwk._

 _Sekali lagi, gamsahamnida, chingudeul~ Ditunggu lanjutan cerita yang belum update, ditunggu juga cerita baru JaeYongnya. Dan so pasti, ditunggu banget komentar untuk chapter ini._

 _Review juseyoo~_

 _=D_

 **.**

* * *

 **[OMAKE]**

Keduanya menatap langit bertabur bintang, dengan tangan saling tertaut dan bahu saling bersandar. Senyum menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi membalas perasaanku, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku sudah berpikir tentang hal itu selama dua minggu lamanya, saat kau tiba-tiba menghindariku―" Taeyong cemberut mengingat masa itu. "―dan kemudian aku menyadarinya begitu saja."

"Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku ' _kan_?" goda Jaehyun.

" _YA_!" Taeyong memukul Jaehyun dengan sebelah tangannya karena kesal, "Kalau sudah tahu kenapa kau lakukan, _huh_?"

Jaehyun tertawa. Membawa tangan sang hyung yang ada di genggaman tangannya dan menciumnya. Matanya menatap langsung mata sang _hyung_ yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, _hyung_. Jadi… tetaplah bersamaku, _ne_?"

Taeyong merasa malu tapi tersenyum kecil dan menjawab pelan, "Tentu."


End file.
